


Quiet

by Glozorpozorp



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: I ask you don’t read if you have issues with graphic descriptions of rape, I greatly appreciate constructive criticism, Multi, Otherwise please enjoy and feel free to give a comment, This is a pretty heavy one, but this is my first time ever actually posting content to this fandom, i have about a thousand Pennywise fanfictions in my brain, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glozorpozorp/pseuds/Glozorpozorp
Summary: Erin is a night owl, she spends her nights and early morning hours delivering Newspapers for Derry Daily. By day, she tends to her humble farm outside of town with her long-time partner Violet. Their life together is simple, and they like it that way. When Erin meets Pennywise, her peaceful life in Derry is turned upside down. Everything she’s worked her whole life for threatens to slip through her fingers. But Pennywise is here to stay, and he has work for her.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Quiet

Anxiety flooded my senses as strobing blue and red lights in the rear view caught my attention, pulling me out of a trance - the type of trance I often found myself falling into while driving this route. 

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, suddenly hyper-aware of the intruding lights which bounced off the street signs where Hickory met Pine, no doubt reflecting into nearby residential windows at 3:45 in the morning. A stab of guilt shot through me as I scanned the dark street for a place to pull over, grabbing a bagged paper to hold out of the window. 

I had been stopped in neighborhoods before, it was part of the gig. And it always ended up being a friendly trooper with good intentions, with the occasional “slow down” in an authoritative tone - but I would follow protocol, hanging my arm out of the driver's side window with a clear yellow sleeve containing today’s freshest headline on beige paper, my purse nearby in case I needed to pull out my license. 

And though I’d never had a real issue before - not even so much as a single ticket - I still found myself growing anxious in this type of scenario. My mind still went to such places, even after all this time, and I mentally went through the drill of laying on my horn in case found myself in any type of serious distress. 

_ “Just remember, you’re surrounded by people right now.”  _ I thought to myself, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

The fluorescent lights went out as I reached a stretch of road with enough space for our two cars to pull over, casting the nearby houses into shadow, their black shapes loomed over me like a dark forest. 

I placed the car into park, switching off my radio in hopes that I hadn’t been playing it too loud. I supposed it was possible somebody could have called in a noise complaint, though I’d never had that issue before… 

“Mornin’ ma’am.” an older man’s voice broke me from my made-up anxieties, snapping me back into the real-life one. I hadn’t even noticed his approach. 

“Good morning, officer.” I smiled. My breath shook a little and I hoped he didn’t notice. 

“Delivering mail?” He asked, directing the bright beam of his flashlight toward my outstretched hand.

“Yes, sir. Newspapers. Derry Daily.” I cleared my throat and his brow furrowed slightly. 

The beam of light traveled up my arm, across my chest, and onto the contents of the seat beside me where a white laundry basket half-full of sleeved newspapers was lying on its side for easy access. My phone sat cradled in the top cup holder, beside a large, red travel mug sporting a cheerful-looking chipmunk, an aux cable traveling from it to a port beneath my radio’s ‘off’ button. 

“You weren’t playing on your phone while speeding in a residential neighborhood- in the middle of the night-  _ were you? _ ” He asked, pausing between each accusation, checking off each offense by lifting the fingers wrapped around his flashlight one at a time until only his thumb remained hooked around it, still holding it firmly in place. His other thumb was hooked in his front belt loop, giant fingers draping lazily over his thigh. It looked like…

I choked back a gag as I realized where he was touching himself and exerted my eyes quickly. 

“N-no. No, sir.” I stammered, trying to swallow the bile that had risen in my throat. My already white knuckled fingers dug into the steering wheel, black pleather peeling beneath my nails. “I just like to keep a little music playing while driving my route.”

“You had it going pretty loud there, kiddo” He cocked an eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry!” I exclaimed quickly. Too quickly. His expression changed, seemingly offended by my apology. It was the kind of look I’d seen before. A look that said, “Behave. Or I will  _ make  _ you behave.”

“I’m sorry  _ sir _ , I m-mean…”

He broke into sudden laughter at that, the beam of his flashlight bouncing wildly with his chuckles. The sound of it stabbed into the still silence of early morning darkness. I glanced around nervously at the houses around us. No movement could be seen from within them in the brief moments my eyes had lingered there. Only deep, black shadows.

I chuckled nervously, hoping his laughter indicated that this had been a huge prank all along. Ha, ha. Funny stuff.

His laughter broke off quickly and he sighed heavily.

“Ya seem nervous, kiddo.” He quipped, head tilting to the side.

I shuddered, probably visibly, and dropped the newspaper. 

“I’m, um, I’m sorry. Really. Heh..” I placed two fingers on the bridge of my nose. I needed to relax. 

_ Of course I seem suspicious.. _ . I realized, thinking that I probably owed him an explanation for my behavior. 

And even if I didn’t, I was about to give it to him. One, because this situation was making me increasingly uncomfortable and I wanted to be rid of it, and two because even though I  _ knew  _ logically it only made me look crazy, I still  _ always  _ felt compelled to explain myself when caught up in an awkward social situation. Compelled to explain my weirdness, my stand-offish behavior, my inability to communicate like a normal adult. 

“I had a um… a  _ traumatic _ experience. When I was in high school. It - it’s been a while, but it still makes me nervous to be around people. That’s why I work at night by myself. It’s… quiet.” I cleared my throat, trying to swallow the anxiety. 

He nodded, contemplating my statement, and crossed his arms in front of him. After a few beats of thought, his thumb clicked the flashlight twice and the beam of light receded suddenly. The only light now was an orange street light, perhaps 30 feet ahead, and my headlights shining forward, casting warm yellow light into early morning mist. Everything felt so still in this moment. 

He sighed, as if this were some huge inconvenience to him, looked over both shoulders, then spoke slowly. 

“Alright ma’am. I’m going to have you turn off the engine, and step out of the vehicle.”

My mouth went dry. Had I just heard him correctly? I didn’t know what to say, just sat there staring at him with my mouth agape.

“Ma’am.” He said shortly, impatience in his voice.

“W-why?” I choked out, my throat seemed to be growing tight, my face becoming overheated. 

As soon as the question left my lips, his head cocked to the side, eyes suddenly shrouded by darkness, and I knew then that I should  _ not  _ have questioned him.

“I  _ said,  _ step out of the vehicle.” As he gestured with an outstretched hand. My eyes caught the glint of a gold band around his finger, a ruby set class ring that I fixated on, my mind unwilling to focus on reality. 

“Ma’am!” He repeated, his tone growing angrier. 

“Don’t you wa-want my license and- and registration?” I stammered out stupidly.

Before I could think, he pulled open the door and wrapped a large,  _ hard  _ hand around my forearm, pulling me forcefully out of the car and onto the pavement below. His other hand went around the side of my steering wheel, pulling out the keys, which he promptly threw over the wooden fence of somebody’s backyard.

“What the fuck? What the  _ fuck?!”  _ I wheezed. Scrambling to untangle my feet, I rocked my body forward, making purchase on the ground with my knees. His hand gripped my arm tighter and I felt a sickening  _ SNAP _ . 

I shrieked in agony, lunging for the horn through the open window. Before my fingertips could make purchase, my arm was twisted roughly behind my back, and in one rough movement, my body was shoved against the warm hood of my black car. 

“You’re being  _ very  _ naughty…” he panted wetly in my ear, pushing himself up against me. His hardness was evident and I tried to scream, I  _ tried _ , but the noise that came out was pathetic. “Why won’t you just do as you're told?”

“ _ Please”  _ I begged through gasps, “Please don’t hurt me.” My eyes frantically searched my peripheral vision. Wasn’t somebody going to help me? Surely somebody,  _ somebody _ had heard me scream! 

Hot tears streamed down my face, and I willed myself to be calm, to keep a level head, but with his intruding hardness pressed painfully against the back of my thigh, I found it hard to concentrate. No _ , no, no, not again. NOT AGAIN. _

I hadn’t even realized I’d been begging aloud until his hand whacked the back of my ass in earnest, his other hand pushing my face down roughly.

“Shut up!” He hissed in my ear, then yanked me suddenly away from my car, pushing me toward his own. His hand was an ironclad restraint against the back of my neck. And if I hadn’t been terrified before… I was now. 

It wasn’t a police car. Just a beat up, boxy, white sedan with a cheap looking siren stuck to the top. I sucked in a breath of air to scream, and just as I began to yell for help, a deafening  _ THWACK  _ sounded against the back of my head, followed by hot, dripping liquid down the back of my blouse… 

  
  


_________________________________

  
  


I awoke to the rush of running water, the feel of dewy grass against my back, and a sickening, wet smacking sound in my ears. My head throbbed painfully and I brought a hand to the back of my skull, my fingers came back brown and tacky with semi-dried blood. At least the bleeding had stopped. Brining my hands to my stomach, my breathing hitched as I realized I was completely naked.

The quickest of glances toward my sore groin confirmed my worst nightmare and a sob broke through me as I looked away in horror. Sobbing brought forth a crashing wave of nausea and I hurled violently, clinging to grass, and fought hard not to pass out in a pool of my own vomit. I spat, forcing huge, painful gasps of air into my lungs. Attempting to center myself, I forced my mind to focus once more on the disgusting  _ smacking _ sound which persisted behind me.

Rolling my head to the right, I looked for the source of the noise. From where I lay, only the rush of running water could be seen. Immediately I recognized my surroundings. This was the bank of the Kenduskeag river, a place I had played many times as a child, though it had been a long time. Fog rolled off the water thickly, obscuring my view.

Bracing my body for pain, I rolled onto my belly and pushed myself up onto my forearms. Across the stretch of water loomed the shape of an unrecognizable figure. An animal perhaps. 

A golden sparkle below It’s heaving shape caught my eye and when I realized what I was looking at, I gaped breathlessly. 

His face was a mangled mess of bloody meat, one eyeball hung from strings of sinewy flesh down the side of what used to be his face. His chest was...oh Gods, it was completely split open. Several of his ribs jutted out in horrifying directions. They had been pried up unceremoniously, presumably to expose the innards which this... _ thing _ ...appeared to be snacking on. His legs were non-existent, both appearing to have been ripped off, the black fabric of his pants bloodied and shredded just below the knee.

Suddenly, the head of a wild animal whipped around to meet my gaze. It’s yellow eyes pierced into me, a low growl emanating from Its throat. A mixture of slime and blood dripped in sticky streams from sharp teeth -  _ rows _ of them. Leathery skin stretched over protruding ribs and a bumpy spine. 

My eyes widened at the sight of him, and as I held his gaze, a grin began to spread across its face. Suddenly It was standing. Standing tall. Taller and taller, impossibly huge, It stood on two feet. It stalked toward me, splashing in ankle deep water as It approached. And then Its appearance began to change. 

Before my eyes, the horrible creature’s bones began to crack, Its form reshaping grotesquely as It moved toward me in quick, jolting steps, water splashing with each jerky spasm. The skin of It’s face began to dissolve, the stretch of slimy grey skin melting into what resembled the face of a man… A man with cracked, chalky-white grease paint. Only the glowing, golden eyes remained the same. The eyes, and the blood. Thick streams of bloody spittle still clung to It’s sharp teeth, dripping down onto a silky, cream-colored fabric which had formed around Its body. 

A shiver of anticipation traveled up my spine, as I realized though my frazzled state that I  _ knew  _ this creature. I had encountered this thing before. I just...couldn’t...remember...

“Pennywise…” I recalled thoughtfully, barely a whisper.

“Yes…  _ Pennywise _ .” It  _ breathed  _ rather than spoke. It seemed pleased. It’s voice was low, sweet and syrupy, and It’s smile grew deeper, eyes becoming huge, pupils widening into saucers. It’s chin dipped downward, touching the ruffles on his lapel, and a stringy drip of blood gave way to gravity, falling with a soft  _ plink _ into the water.

I blinked at him - It. I couldn’t remember much about the creature, but in this moment I knew I should have been terrified. I should have begun to examine my surroundings, formulate some sort of escape plan. Maybe I was in shock, or my anxieties had reached their limits, or perhaps it was just sheer exhaustion taking over. In all honesty, I had no idea what kept me rooted to the spot. But as I looked up at Pennywise, I felt nothing. Only a vague sense of resemblance and beyond that...nothing at all. 

I looked past the clown, to the broken corpse lying on the other side of the quick-moving water. What more could this monster even do to me when the worst had already taken place? If anything, he’d done me a favor. 

“Thanks.” I spoke softly, still looking past the clown, currently mesmerized by the way my rapist's golden ring glinted in the moonlight. The word escaped my throat without any thought at all. 

He spoke then, something low and seductive, though I didn’t hear him. 

“Erin….” Pennywise beckoned some moments later, singing my name to me sweetly. Somehow I’d forgotten about the literal monster standing 6 feet away from me, which struck me as funny. When my gaze finally found his, I could feel a smile on my face. His gloved hand was outstretched toward me.

Why did people hate clowns? This one seemed so beautiful… 

I stood slowly, reaching for Him, my body moving through molasses. Time seemed to move so slowly now that I thought I was surely existing in a dream. Fear blossomed in my gut at the thought that he may disappear before I could touch him. 

It smiled sweetly,  _ oh _ so sweetly. Like he knew I was afraid. The grin widened as my feet made contact with the water. Icicles shot through my body, but I fought through the pain. With a maddening slowness, I finally made my way over to him, and my naked fingers slid perfectly into place between his warm ones. 

It pulled me to It tenderly, much more tenderly than I expected, tucking me into the crook of It’s arm. My head rolled to the side automatically, exposing my neck to It fully. It’s hand traveled the length of my neck, smoothed over the skin between my breasts, then circled around my back pulling me closer to Him, like a lover. My skin felt soft beneath his touch, albeit bloody and bruised in places and wincingly painful in others. It felt so strange… as if this moment were a second birth. I was emerging from this moment in time. Pained, and tacky with half-dried blood. 

It’s face came down and for a moment, I thought he would kiss me. Instead, It sniffed deeply, nostrils flaring. I stilled in a strange balance of apathetic anticipation, unsure of what to expect next or how to feel about this strange situation, but ultimately not caring all that much. All I wanted now was to rest in the comfort of It’s willing arms. 

My droopy lids dipped closed, then slipped opened again as I felt rather than heard a deep rumble begin to rise up from the depths of It’s belly: a growl, low and guttural. As the growl grew louder, It’s mouth began to open wider and wider. A beacon of light pierced through the darkened morning as soon as It opened It’s lips, glowing brighter as his jaw unhinged, allowing me to fully see the beauty within. 

The lights were  _ wonderful.  _

Thoughts of the sun danced in my mind. Memories of my childhood emerging from depths within me that I assumed were gone. Memories of curling up beneath the Christmas tree and staring up at the lights through the branches for hours. Constructing cardboard eclipse glasses with chubby, glue covered fingers, and looking up at the sun as a shadow passed over it. Of sitting in a cold, dreary classroom all day, then stepping out into the bright Autumn sun, goosebumps rising on my arms. 

It was all of these things, and It was none of these things. 

Without warning, pain seared through me. A deep burning in my gut. Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice whispered for me to run.  _ Run.  _ But I could not. I was transfixed, mesmerized by the beauty before me. 

As the darkened world faded into black, Pennywise pulled me tighter against his chest, pressing his plump lips against my ear.

“Pennywise has work for you, precious thing…” It spoke sweetly, lowly, then began to laugh. And as he giggled madly, snickers reverberating off of the surrounding forest walls, I finally allowed my exhaustion to pull me into the black. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I’ll try to get the next chapter up in about a weeks time. Much love.


End file.
